Much has been learned about the efficacy and effectiveness of comprehensive healthy lifestyle interventions to reduce obesity, but few studies have been translated into rural settings or among Latinos. Y Living is an evidence-based family-focused intervention (FI) designed for urban Latino families by PI Dr. Deborah Parra-Medina and her South Texas-based research team. The FI is a 12-week behavioral modification program grounded in the social cognitive theory of behavior change designed to engage the whole family in lifestyle changes by developing knowledge and skills in physical activity and healthy eating, building skills in goal-setting and self- monitoring, and creating a supportive environment at home. Researchers will engage community partners in formative research to adapt the current FI for rural Latino families. Two parallel delivery methods of the FI will be developed and tested: 1) in-person group setting at a community center (FI-IP) and 2) home-based delivered remotely with technology (FI-RT). While both will be designed to address the unique social, cultural and environmental factors facing rural Latino families, the latter takes advantage of innovative modern technology and e-Learning to increase program availability, accessibility and program participation in rural settings. We will conduct a 3-arm randomized controlled trial to compare the effectiveness of the two delivery approaches on weight loss (primary outcome) and energy balance behaviors (secondary outcomes) among obese Latino parent-child pairs versus control. We will recruit 270 obese (BMI 30-39.9kg/m2) Latino adults (ages 21-65) with a child (ages 8-17) from three primary care practices in rural South Texas. These 270 parent-child pairs will be randomized to one of three arms stratified by clinic: 1) FI-IP (n=90); 2) FI- RT (n=90); or 3) control group (n=90). The primary specific aims of the study are to: 1) Conduct community-engaged formative studies to transform the existing family-focused intervention (FI) into two unique delivery methods (FI-IP and FI-RT) for use in a subsequent randomized controlled trial in a rural Latino community; and 2) Conduct a randomized controlled trial to evaluate the comparative effectiveness of two parallel delivery methods of family-focused intervention (FI-IP and FI-RT) to address weight loss (primary outcome) and energy balance behaviors (secondary outcomes) among obese rural Latino adults compared with adult participants in control group at immediate post intervention (3 months), again after a 3-month maintenance program (6 months post randomization) and a 6-month follow-up (12 months post randomization). A secondary aim is to examine the impact of FI-IP and FI-RT children's weight and energy balance behaviors.